elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shrine of Sanguine
Anyone try sneaking in being invisible and pulling this one off? ---- About the message that I moved: "(Actually, this doesen't work at all)" -User: 194.251.240.113 Care to elaborate? It has worked on both PC and Xbox versions for me. --Wes R 14:31, 11 April 2006 (CDT) I think Countess Alessia Caro in my game is dead, though I don't know if I can confirm it. Is there a way to fix this? I have this game on XBOX 360. No count or countess in the game is killable, other than Goldwine, and Indary's wife, who were both dead prior to the game beginning. Wrong Corvus umbranox can die (after he has abandoned the cowl of the gray fox) Countess Alessia Carro I too have the problem where she never shows up to the dinner party. I've scouted all roads hoping I could reanimate here and lead her to the castle but so far I have not found a body. Anyone know any workarounds? :I had that problem and "solved" it by sneaking into the private section of the castle at 11pm, waking her up, then following her back to the dinner table. It was... different, I'll give you that much. Might be worth a try. 216.26.131.217 14:25, 7 April 2007 (CDT) See also stupidness When you click the see also sanguine link it takes you to the same place... :Ahh, okay, fixed now. The Sanguine page should be about the god himself though it hasn't been started yet. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 10:47, 13 August 2006 (CDT) sanguine bug I recently did this quest. I know big deal :) Anyways, I cast the spell amd got the update message. This is where it gets wierd. The guards seemed to attack someone else instead of me. And I never received my armor or weapons back . I stupidly overwrote the save I did before this too. Has this happened to anyone else? I have the same problem. One would think game designers would be more careful when implementing something that can permantently strip a player of their items if it fails. I am now completely itemless with a high bounty and every guard in Cyrodil is after me. Did I mention I also overwrote my save? Gotta love the bugs. 151.201.37.225 17:46, 14 January 2007 (CST) Hmm, did you guys try to return to the shrine and check the chest? I have used the spell other times, and it will work the same, returning my stuff to the chest. Engorm Very strange. Engorm, a worshiper at the shrine of Sanguine is able to barter, although he doesn't have anything to sell and only has 5 gold. Althesaurus 13:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Another Oblivion Gamer I have the same Problem with this Quest. Hey im trying to do this quest but the guard that is supposed to let me into the room is locked inside. Is there any other way into the dining hall? Nevermind. I just had to cause alittle.....distraction. :D hey i can not get the countess into the room for the life of me. i tried leaving and coming back. i havent killed her that much i do know . and i know she leaves on the 15,16,and the 17. help??? D: There is no guard outside the friggin' door so there's no way for me to get in! >:S